1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to duct attachment means for use with an air conditioning unit. More specifically, this invention concerns an adapter for attachment to an air conditioning unit such that air being discharged from the unit may be divided into separate air streams for discharge at separate locations.
2. Prior Art
Air conditioning units which are commonly used for light commercial applications such as hotels, dormitories and office buildings often are of the type known as a packaged terminal air conditioner. These packaged terminal air conditioners extend through the wall of the enclosure and normally have a condensing section located in communication with ambient air for discharging heat energy. An evaporator section of the unit is provided in communication with the enclosure air for conditioning said air as it is drawn through the unit.
These units are usually spaced along an exterior wall of the enclosure to be conditioned located within a specific sub-enclosure therein. Often it is desirable to treat the air in more than one sub-enclosure utilizing a single packaged terminal air conditioning unit. To accomplish this, an adapter has been developed which may be inserted into the normal air discharge flow path of the packaged terminal air conditioning unit. This adapter has multiple discharge openings therein and a damper assembly for directing air between these discharge openings. One of these discharge openings is used to discharge air into the sub-enclosure where the air conditioning unit is located. Another of these discharge openings is connected to a duct for conducting the conditioned air to a separate sub-enclosure.
The adapter assembly and apparatus described herein is suitable for uses other than with a packaged terminal air conditioning unit. This adapter assembly may be incorporated into fan coil units or other air conditioning flow regulating applications.